A Dead End
by Tomione Fangirl
Summary: After the battle between good and bad, Hermione is asked to go back in time to defeat the young Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle. Hermione must now avenge her friends but encounters with the young Voldie will lead to a dead end.
1. What Must Be Done

Hermione wasn't prepared for what was to come. Minerva (As Hermione was now allowed to call her) had asked her to do one of the biggest things in history, especially since it would end up changing history. Hermione was asked to go back in time and defeat Voldemort, who was known back then as Tom Riddle. Hermione had to make a choice. She had lost so many of her friends during the battle, Harry included. Dumbledore had been killed a year before by Snape. _That bastard_, Hermione thought. _He was friends with Dumbledore and he betrayed him. How could he have been such a good friend of Dumbledore but still had the will to kill him? _Hermione had been furious with Snape ever since. Hermione knew what had to be done. She realized that there was no point in staying here with all of her friends dead. She would make Voldemort pay, and she didn't care how. Oh yes, she would go back in time and kill Tom Riddle. She would save so many lives, including Harry's parents. _What must be done, what must be done, _Hermione thought. She packed all of her belongings (which wasn't very much) and went up to Minerva. "Minerva, I've made my choice...I'm going back in time and I'm going to defeat Voldemort."


	2. Information

Hermione had been staring at Minerva for at least 15 minutes. Minerva had been silent the entire time after she heard Hermione say she would go back in time. "Hermione, I'm surprised to hear you say that. You would have to leave your entire life behind. You do understand that, right?" Hermione looked at Minerva like she had gone crazy. Since when was there something Hermione didn't understand? After all, she was known as the brightest witch of her age. "Of course, Minerva. I don't have anyhing left for me here so I might as well leave to a place where a lot of people arestill alive." Hermione felt a pain in her heart. She was sad just thinking about the people she cared about the most, all gone.

Apparently, her emotions were shown on her face because Minerva had a look of pity on her face. "I know that you're going through a hard time right now, Ms. Granger. I'll let you go back in time if that is really what you want, but first you will need some information about the past." Hermione nodded her head. Of course she would need information about the past. She wasn't 200 years old. "Alright. First, the headmaster of Hogwarts will be Armando Dippet.

Dumbledore will be the transfiguration teacher. The girl's school uniforms will be different from the one you had. Also, Tom Riddle will be in his 7th year and a Slytherin. I know this will be tough but I have confidence in you." Hermione smiled and nodded her head in understanding. She turned to get her things when Minerva suddenly spoke again. "Also, you will be sorted into a house again and you'll need a new name."


	3. To The Past We Go

Hermione looked at Minerva with no emotion on her face. _A new name?_ Hermione thought. Hermione's eyes started burning and she realized that she hadn't been blinking. Hermione blinked a few times before finally saying, "A new name, Minerva? Why can't I use my real name?" Minerva waited a minute before answering the question. "It can be very dangerous to use your real name because some one in the past might recognize it in the future. Plus, the Granger family wasn't very popular back then, so, its easier to just give you a more popular name to use. If you really want to go back in time, then the name you use will be your name for the rest of your life."

Hermione never thought about that. Whatever name she got would be the name that everyone would know her as. Everyone would forget the name Hermione Granger ever existed. Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She didn't want people to forget the name Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, one of the only survivors of the war between good and evil. She didn't want to let Voldemort continue to rule the wizarding world either.

She wanted her friends back, she wanted her parents back. She wanted Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Harry back. She wanted Dobby back and Crookshanks, her loveable cat that always drove Ron crazy. She wanted Dumbledore, too. She decided that the only way for her to get her loved ones back was to go back in time. She would have to accept that she would no longer be Hermione Granger, but some one else.

Hermione nodded and Minerva looked up, thinking to herself. "Ok, we need to think of a good name for you to go as. What name would fit you best?" Hermione thought long and hard but the only name that she could think of that really fit her was Hermione Granger. "Well, how about Marcy Wolfback?" Hermione shook her head. _Marcy Wolfback? What kind of name is that?! _Hermione thought. "Cindy Roofwell?" Once again Hermione shook her head.

Time passed and the names had only gotten worse. Hermione had heard every name that Minerva had thought of. Ellie Diamondegg, Sarah Hippogriff, Natasha Fielflyer, but none of them were to Hermione's liking. Finally Minerva spoke again. "AJ Foster?" Hermione smiled. AJ Foster actually didn't sound to bad. "I take it that by that smile on your face, you wish to be called AJ Foster?" Hermione smiled and jumped up and down. She was so happy.

"Alright then, AJ. AJ will stand for Aaliyah-Jordon, ok?" Hermione said yes and got her things. Hermione was ready to go back to the past and destroy the very person who had caused her so much pain. Minerva said goodbye and good luck before saying a spell and Hermione instantly saw a flash of light before her eyes. _To the past we go, _she thought before falling into total darkness.


	4. 1944

It felt like she had been falling forever. That was always what she felt like when she went back in time. Usually it didn't take that long with the time-turner but that was probably because time-turners only take you back a few hours. That was just basic time travel. The complicated time travel was happening right now. Hermione had fallen asleep only moments later. She was in a whole other world. A world of happiness with all of her friends. It would be Christmas and Harry and Ginny would come over for a christmas dinner that Hermione had prepared while Ron was helping take care of the twins. Hermione would tell them that dinner was ready and everyone would sit down at the table. They would talk and laugh and be one big happy group of friends with Luna and Neville on the way with their families.

That's when she woke up. Her head had hit something hard. Her eyes flew open but she instantly closed them when she realized she was in the rain. She forced herself to sit up and her eyes to adjust to the new weather. Was she here? Was she in the past. Hermione looked around only to see that she was alone. She got up onto her feet and tried to avoid slipping on the wet grass. She finally made it to the gates of Hogwarts. She was soaking wet from the rain that was now pouring down even harder. She heard footsteps coming her way and she quickly looked to see who it was.

A young boy with black hair and black eyes stood on the other side of the gates. She looked up even more and saw his beautiful featers. Pale skin, thin lips, high cheekbones and a chissled chin. "May I help you?" The strange boy asked. His voice was like music to her ears. "Yes, um, I'm a new student and I need to get inside and see professor Dumbledore." The boy look his wand out and unlocked the gates.

Hermione walked through the gates and she heard the gates close behind her. She turned around to see the man staring at her. When he realized she was looking at him, he quickly averted his eyes to rose bush before walking off. "Follow me," Hermione heard him say. Hermione quickly ran so as to catch up with him, when she slipped on the rocks and fell to the ground.

The boy looked behind him and say Hermione on the ground. "Why are you on the ground?" Hermione looked up at him. "I slipped on the rocks." She tried to look him in the eyes but his stare made her uncomfortable. "Well, try to be more careful." He started walking off again and Hermione quickly got off the ground. She decided to walk faster instead of running, worried that she would fall down again.

The rest of the walk was silent. Hermione constantly looked at him from the corner of her eye. He walked with a purpose. _This guy must be high class, _Hermione thought. The boy suddenly stopped in front of a door. Hermione forced herself to to stop walking before she ran into him. Luckily, she didn't run into him. "What year it is?" Hermione asked. "1944."


	5. Seeing Dumbledore

_Shoot,_ Hermione thought. _I was hoping to go back in time to when Tom Riddle was 11 and unexperienced with magic. He'll be a teenager now and completely experienced. _Hermione kept her thoughts in the corner of her mind as she heard the boy knock on the door. A quiet "come in" could be heard on the other side. The boy walked in with Hermione following close behind. "Good evening professor." Dumbledore (the younger version of Dumbedore) looked up to see who it was. "Hello there. You must forgive. I was grading papers from my last class." Dumbledore smiled and peered over his half-moon glasses.

Hermione saw the familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes. "And who is this young lady?" The boy turned to Hermione. "I don't know. I found her only moments ago on the other side of the gates. She asked me to bring her to you." Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a smile on his face. "Hello. It appears that you already know who I am. Who are you?" Hermione took a breath before saying, "Um, hello I'm AJ Foster. I'm a new student here." Dumbledore looked at her and Hermione was sure that he knew she wasn't being honest. "A new student? Headmaster Dippet didn't say anything about a new student." _Crap! I'm so screwed, _Hermione thought.

"Yes, well, you see, my parents sent me here because Grindalwald attacked our home. My parents told me to come to Hogwarts right before Grindalwald killed them." Hermione put on the best look of sadness she could. She didn't have to pretend to be sad. It was all true. Her parents actually had been killed but not by Grindalwald oh, no. The person who had killed her parents was in the same room as her. "Well, Ms. Foster, I'm so sorry for your loss. Tom, could you please give me and Ms. Foster some privacy?" Hermione looked at Tom worried that he would not leave. Tom nodded his head and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Dumbledore put a silencing charm on the room so that no one could eavesdrop. "Now, Ms. Granger. What are you doing in 1944? Time traveling is very dangerous and you'd know that more than any other student." Hermione looked at her professor with her mouth open. How did he know her real name? "Don't look so surprised, Ms. Granger. I know a face when I see one, even if I don't see that face until sometime in the future."

Hermione smiled. _Of course he would know I was from the future. He's very wise. _Hermione thought she heard Dumbledore laugh but she let the thought go. Dumbledore spoke again before Hermione even had a chance to. "So, since you will be staying here, I assume you would still need to be sorted into a house." Hermione nodded her head and smiled. Finally, she would be able to find out what house she would be in.

"I will inform Headmaster Dippet of your arrival and you will be sorted tomorrow morning." Dumbledore smiled and removed the silencing charm. "Don't forget about your mission, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore whispered. "Good luck and I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts, Ms. Foster." And with a twinkle of his eye, she found herself getting sleepier and sleepier before she finally blacked out.


	6. Sorting

Hermione woke up the next morning in a very strong pain. _Ugh. What happened? _Hermione blinked a few times before she finally felt the soft fabric of a blanket beneath her. Her eyes flew open instantly. The last thing she remembered was talking to Dumbledore. How did she end up here? Before Hermione could continue with her thoughts, a quiet knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Hermione said. The door silently opened and there stood Dumbledore. Hermione rubbed her eyes before her vision finally cleared up. "Good morning, Ms. Granger. I'm sorry. You fainted in my office and I had to do something. I knew you would be fine and wake up soon. I didn't think it necessary to have you brought to the hospital wing." Dumbledore smiled at her with that twinkle in his eye again.

Hermione smiled but it suddenly faded. "Professor, where am I at the moment?" Hermione looked at him with curiosity in her voice. She had never seen this room before. "The head girl's room. There's no head girl this year so I thought this room would provide you with some peace and quiet." Hermione nodded her head before asking another question.

"How did I get in this room? Surely nobody used Wingardium Leviosa on me." Hermione sure hoped not. She knew for a fact how much it hurt when some one levitated you to a long distance. Dumbledore looked at Hrmione and said, "The Headboy brought you up here. In fact, he's in the other room." Dumbledore laughed but Hermione was confused. "The Headboy? Who's the Headboy?" Hermione's mouth hung wide open when she heard Dumbledore say, "Tom Riddle."

The Headboy was Tom Riddle?! _What is wrong with these people? Don't they know what Tom Riddle's really like? _Hermione didn't voice her thoughts. She knew one slip up was all it took to put her in danger of everyone but her and Dumbledore knowing her true identity. "Please Ms. Granger, you'll attract flies." His eyes held that twinkle again. _Oh why, oh why must he always have that twinkle?! Doesn't anyone ever get annoyed by it? _Hermione didn't voice those thoughts either.

"Anyway, Ms. Granger, you will be sorted into a house this evening, during dinner." Hermione thought she was going to throw up. During dinner... THIS EVENING?! "In front of the whole school?" Hermione, still not feeling well managed to choke that out. "Yes, in front of the whole school." Hermione felt her food coming up instantly. She ran to the bathroom and made it just in time before those distasteful chunks came pouring out of her.

**4 Hours Later: **

Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the big wooden doors that lead into the Great Hall. She was getting sorted in less than a few minutes. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. She had been told to wait outside until she could here her name being called. Hermione had been throwing up for almost 2 hours before she finally stopped. Her pacing stopped when she heard the loud boom of Dippet's voice saying loud and clear, "Our new student, AJ Foster."

The doors flew open as soon as her name was spoken. Hermione froze but quickly regained her posture. She couldn't look like she was nervous or people would surely be suspicious of her. Not that they weren't already. Hermione had heard Dippet telling the story of how she was found and Hermione knew people would be suspicious. Hermione quietly began to walk up to the stool with the sorting hat placed on top of it.

Dumbledore asked her to sit on the stool and quickly she did what she was told. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the twinkle in his eye. Oh, how it annoyed her. _Why does he always have to have the damn twinkle in his eyes?! What the hell?! _Hermione jumped at the sound of a second voice in her head.

_Now, now, Ms. Granger. Let's not use foul language about a wise being. Now, just how did you get all the way to this time? I believe that I sort you sometime in the future. _Hermione sighed when she realized that the other voice was just the sorting hat. _I was sent back in time to destroy Tom Riddle, who in the future becomes a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. I need to be here, it's the only way that I can save the future! _Hermione screamed those words in her head, which gave her a terrible headache.

Hermione heard the voice of the sorting hat again and she looked down to the floor, hoping that no one would realize that something was wrong. _Well then, I suppose that you want to be sorted now? Let's see. You are very brave and caring and you've gone through some very hard things. No doubt, a Gryffindor, but there's something else that I see._

Hermione knew what was coming. The sorting hat would of course see the cunning and evil side of Hermione with the fact that she had used so much dark magic during the battle. The sorting hat was going to put her in Slytherin and she knew that was the best way to get close to Tom Riddle. Hermione heard the voice again but still looked down at the floor.

_As cunning, sneaky, and dark as you've become, I don't find you to be Slytherin material. Your knowledge is fascinating and you do seem to be very clever. You have a very kind heart and you enjoy your schoolwork so much. When you go to Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, you go to bookstores and read for as many hours as you possibly can. I see nowhere else to put you now except...RAVENCLAW!_


	7. Rumors

Hermione walked over to her house table, but she wouldn't be sitting at the Gryffindor table. She would be sitting at the Ravenclaw table. _Well, at least its better than Slytherin. _Ravenclaw, the house of knowledge and the house that she would've been in if she hadn't been placed in Gryffindor, not that she was complaining or anything.

Hermione walked to the end of her table, hoping that she could have some time to think. Unfortunately, a pair of big blue eyes popped in front of her sight and she jumped. "Oh, sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to." Hermione smiled as she fully took notice of whom the eyes belong to. A girl with blond hair and a high voice smiled back. "Don't worry," said Hermione. "You didn't scare me too much."

The girl smiled at Hermione while sitting down in front of her. The girl looked a lot like her Ravenclaw friend, Luna Lovegood. Maybe a relative. "I'm Lucy Lovegood, Ravenclaw prefect." Hermione smiled at Grandma Lovegood.

"Hello, I'm AJ Foster. Nice to meet you." Hermione stuck out her hand for Lucy to take. Lucy reached out her hand and the two Ravenclaws shook hands. Lucy pulled back her hand as a huge feast popped up in front of them.

As soon as it did, every table began to eat. Hermione looked around at the other Ravenclaws. They ate a lot different from the Gryffindors, especially Ron. Hermione sighed, _Ron._ Hermione fought back the urge to cry in front of the Ravenclaws.

Hermione heard whispering coming from the table behind her, which was none other than the Gryffindor table. She heard parts of what the Gryffindors were whispering about. Things like, 'Riddle likes her' and 'Riddle actually has a heart' and all that stuff.

Hermione looked up at Lucy only to see her cutting her chicken. Hermione cleared her throat and Lucy looked up. "Do you know what the Gryffindors are talking about?" Lucy looked over Hermione's shoulder than looked back at her. "oh." Lucy giggled.

"Classic Gryffindors. They're always spreading rumors. Nevermind them." Lucy looked back down at her food and started eating again. Hermione looked down at the table. She remembered when that was her and her friends.

At least it was Friday and she didn't have classes until Monday. It would give her some time to rest and get her thoughts together. She excusec herself from the table and went up to her room. When she finally made it up, she fell on her bed and fell asleep.


	8. New Faces

Hermione woke up the next morning, all tangled up in the sheets of her bed. She had had a nightmare about the battle and her friends as they were all killed by the death eaters. She yawned and removed the sheets from her body but as she stood up, she felt numb. She instantly fell to the floor and landed on her elbows.

Hermione tried standing up and she found her attempt to be successful as she carefully took a step. Her legs seemed to be working again. She quickly took a shower, dried off, and got dressed. She wore a blue hoodie, jeans, and her favorite converse shoes (because she owned so many pairs).

Hermione grabbed her hairbrush and dragged it through her bush of hair. When she was done pulling her hair out, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She got out of the bathroom and ran down to the Great Hall.

When Hermione got to the Great Hall, she went over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Lucy sitting at the end and reading a book. She sat down across Lucy and saw the words 'The Way of a Witch' written in tiny gold letters.

"Hey, Lucy. How are you?" Lucy looked up from her book and smiled. "Oh, hi, AJ. I didn't see you come in. I'm good, and you?" Hermione smiled at her friend. "I'm good. What are you reading?" Lucy looked up from her book again.

Lucy put her thumb between the pages so she didn't lose her place and held up the cover. "It's called 'The Way of a Witch' and it's by Merideth Winters." Hermione had heared about Merideth Winters from a Ravenclaw boy that she didn't know.

Said boy came into the Great Hall and walked over to the table. He took a seat next to Lucy and smiled. "What are you doing, Luc? I hope you're not bugging the new student." Hermione saw Lucy roll her eyes and she hit the boy with her book.

Hermione remembered when she hit Ron with her book in her 6th year at Hogwarts when Harry went missing. "Oh, shut up. She's my friend." The boy smiled at Hermione and she smiled back. She didn't want to be rude.

"AJ, this is John Sanders. John, this is AJ Foster." Hermione reached her hand out and John placed a small kiss on her nuckles. Hermione had forgotten that back then, the boys were gentlement. If only Ron was a gentlemen, Hermione wouldn't be hateful to him.

"AJ, John and I have known each other since we were little. His parents were close friends of my parents." Lucy looked over at John but he didn't seem to notice. "Really? That's cool." Hermione looked at John and smiled. Smiling was a habit for her(At least she attempted to make that her habit again) because she wanted to be known as the girl who didn't see everyone she cared about die.

Ever since the final battle, when everyone but her and Minerva died, she didn't smile as much and she lost the habit of always being happy. She figured that there wasn't anything to be happy about now that everyone was gone. "Lucy and I met when we were around 6 or 7 years old. We were always hanging out." Hermione nodded her head. She understood knowing some one for a long time at a young age. Harry and Ron were some of the friends she made at the age of 11 or 12. _Does that count as a young age? _Hermione thought.

She remembered having a few friends back at her muggle school before she got her letter to Hogwarts. One of which was her friend Bethany Washburn. She met Bethany when she was in preschool and had been her friend ever since(Until Bethany moved to America). Hermione really missed Bethany. "AJ? Hello? AJ, can you hear me?" Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Hermione looked at Lucy and smiled.

"I asked if you know anyone here. Do you recognize anyone that you might have gone to school with at a time?" Hermione shook her head. _What do I tell them?_ Hermione thought. Then she got an idea. "No, I was home-schooled before I came to Hogwarts." Lucy nodded her head in understanding. "Oh, so then you've never made any friends?" Hermione looked at John who was quietly eating his mashed potatoes. "Well, not exactly. I did have a few friends but I didn't see them often." Hermione mentally sighed. She couldn't stand the thought of barely seeing her friends.

"Oh, well, maybe you'll make some more friends later. You've already made 2 friends." Hermione nodded her head. She suddenly noticed a pair of blue-ish grey eyes staring at her from a few tables down. Hermione looked up to see the very person who would cause her so much pain in the future... that's when she realized something. She was sharing a dormitory with none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

She then noticed a guy who looked just like Draco Malfoy sitting next to Riddle. "Lucy, who are they?" Lucy followed Hermione's gaze to the Slytherin table. "Oh, them? The guy who's stuffing his face with food is David Crabbe. The girl sitting next to him is Miranda Goyle." So, now Hermione knew Goyle's grandmother and Crabbe's grandfather. _How weird can this get? _Hermione asked herself. "The blonde guy is Abraxas Malfoy. Last but not least..." Lucy stared at the ceiling and said dreamily, "Is Tom Riddle, Slytherin's dark angel." Hermione mentally gagged. Dark? She knew was true. Angel? How stupid are these people?

"Right, well, I'm going to go back to my room and rest. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Hermione quickly got up and left the Great Hall. As soon as she got to her room, she changed into her pj's and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a braid. She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers over her body. She turned the light out and fell asleep. Everything was quiet and Hermione whispered the words, "My mission."


	9. Dumbledore's New Family Member

Hermione had a dream that night. More like a dream of a memory. The particular memory of Minerva telling her about the past. Minerva told her about Headmaster Dippet, Dumbledore, the school uniform, and Riddle. 'Tom Riddle will be in his 7th year and a Slytherin.' Hermione woke up, her heart beating fast from waking up to realization.

Hermione had wanted to go back to when Riddle was 11. She totally forgot that Minerva said that he would be in his 7th year. Hermione laid her head back on the pillow and drifted back to sleep. She woke up to the sound of tapping on her window. It was a very soft tap but loud enough for Hermione to hear it. She stretched out her arms and walked over to the window. On the other side was a small, brown owl with a letter tied to its leg.

Hermione opened the window and untied the letter. She went over to her desk and pulled out an owl treat(that Dumbledore had given her sometime during her daily library trips). Hermione gave the treat to the owl and opened the letter. _To: Ms. AJ Foster. _She could tell the letter was from Dumbledore because she recognized his handwriting. She made sure that no one was there before she silently read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Foster,_

_ I need to talk to you about something very important. It's about you-know-what and what I think we need to do. I'm terribly sorry for not writing sooner but I think it'd be best to keep a low profile. If you are not busy, I wish to see you very shortly. Please meet me in my office as soon as you get this letter, ok? I would much appreciate it if you would not tell anyone about this little meeting of ours. Sincerely,_

_ Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

_ P.S._

_ Make sure that you're not being followed. We don't want anyone to be suspicious._

Hermione quickly got dressed and left the dormitory. She made sure that no one was following her and she went off to Dumbledore's office. By the time she got there, at least 10 of the students were awake. 4 of them were Ravenclaws, 2 were Hufflepuffs, 2 were Gryffindors, and 2 were Slytherins. She knocked on the door and it slowly opened. She walked inside and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione looked around until she spotted one of the most beautiful birds that she ever saw. A big phoenix stood on a stand right next to Dumbledore's desk. Harry had once told her about Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawks. The phoenix healing powers always intrigued her. "Good morning, Ms. Granger. I'm sorry to have waken you at such an early time but I needed to speak with you. I hope you don't mind?"

Hermione smiled at her professor. "Of course, I don't mind. I'm happy to see a familiar face. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about involving you-know-what?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Hermione had to fight the urge to uppercut him right there. "Well, I think we need to put a twist on this story. Seeing as how you don't exactly have a reason for why you are here, other than your parents sending you here before they were killed by Grindelwald, I feel like we need to add a big part to this whole thing."

Hermione nodded her head, despite the fact that she had no idea were Dumbledore was going. "So, what are you saying, professor? What twist did you want to add to this "story?" Dumbledore smiled and then said, "I was thinking, what if we told told people that you were my great niece?"


	10. Classes

Hermione was shocked. Dumbledore wanted her to pretend to be his great niece? People were suspicious enough and with people thinking that she was related to Dumbledore would only cause them to get more suspicious. How would she explain to people that Dumbledore and her were relatives? She wouldn't be able to explain because it wasn't true. She was doomed.

"I'm sorry, professor. Did I here you right? You want people to think that I'm your great niece?" Hermione's heart was beating faster. _Great niece, he wants me to pretend to be his great nice. Oh, god. What do I do?_ "Yes. People will probably be less suspicious if they think that we're related and that when your parents were killed, you were left in my care when you were sent to Hogwarts. Only you and I will know the truth. It's the perfect plan. Plus, with your knowledge, it would be likely that you and I were related. After all, we do have a lot of knowledge. And we could even share it if you like." Hermione thought long and hard. Maybe pretending to be his great niece wouldn't be so bad.

Hermione nodded. Dumbledore was right. With the knowledge they both had, it would be possible to be related. "I guess you're right. I accept the position of being "your great niece" (even though its very risky). I just hope people don't find out the truth."

"Don't worry, Ms. Granger. No one will suspect a thing." Hermione felt relieved but still doubtful that some one wouldn't realize that she was lying. Dumbledore smiled at her reasuringly and his eyes held that twinkle again. _Grrr! Stupid twinkle, why does he always have that stupid twinkle?! _Hermione put on her best I-don't-agree-with-you-but-will-pretend-I-do smile. Dumbledore excused her from his office and Hermione went down to breakfast.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, she spotted Lucy instantly. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down in front of Lucy, who seemed to notice her right away. "So, are you ready for classes today?" Lucy smiled at Hermione, who until now, didn't notice John sitting next to her. "Yeah, should be interesting." John, who was sitting next to Hermione stopped eating his pancakes to listen in on the conversation. "What do you mean, AJ?" Hermione looked at John with her smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, its my first day of classes at an actual school. Being home-schooled most of my life is different from going to a real school. I'll manage though." Hermione grabbed some bacon and put it on her plate. Her diet had changed from hanging out with Ron for 7 years. "AJ, what classes are you taking?" Hermione pulled out her scedule that Dumbledore had given her during there meeting that morning.

"Defense against the dark arts, potions, arithmancy, ancient runes, tranfiguration, care of magical creatures and herbology. My uncle gave me my scedule this morning." Hermione took all but 2 classes. She didn't think she needed to take muggle studies seeing as how she was muggle-born(but no one needed to know that).

She also didn't take divination. After Trelawny, she thought that divination was stupid. To her, Trelawny was a fraud, even if she was the only one who saw it. "Wow, AJ. 7 classes? Even I take less than that." Lucy said. "Wait, your uncle gave you your scedule?" John asked. "Well, he's actually my great uncle but yeah."

John looked confused, so did Lucy. "Who's your great uncle, AJ?" Lucy asked. "Dumbledore." Hermione nodded her head to said professor and Lucy and John just stared at her. "You're related to Dumbledore?" John asked. He said it a bit too loudly because some other Ravenclaws looked at John, Lucy, and herself. Hermione blushed in embarrassment. Now everyone knew (or thought) that she was related to Dumbledore.

Hermione looked back up at her friends and shrugged. "Yeah, so what?" Lucy shook her head. "Nothing. I mean, with the knowledge you both have, I guess its possible for you 2 to be related." "This isn't about knowledge. The newbie Ravenclaw is related to the old, Gryffindor head. Its hard to believe the old oaf and the young Ravenclaw princess are related in any way."

Despite the fact that she wasn't in the best mood with Dumbledore, she needed to back him up like a real family member would do. "I don't appreciate you picking on my family. Dumbledore is my great uncle and if you pick on him, you pick on me. And you don't want to pick on me. So, believe that!" Hermione stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. She knew that some other houses probably heard her and the better believe what she said.

Hermione's first class was transfiguration, which Dumbledore taught. She entered the room and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Hermione went over to his desk. "Dumbledore, can I talk to you after class? Its important." Some of the other students walked in the classroom and took their seats. Hermione noticed that some of the students were Ravenclaws that heard about Dumbledore and her being related. She also saw a few Slytherins.

She knew that some of the Slytherins probably heard about it, too. Seeing as how Slytherins always took pride in knowing one's secrets. She needed to keep up the act now. People knew her as Dumbledore's precious great niece and she wanted people to think that. "Please, uncle?" Dumbledore could see what she was doing and he decided to play along. "Of course, dear." Dumbledore smiled and sat up in his seat.

Hermione was sent to her seat which she happily took advantage of and sat in the back of the classroom in the corner. There was an open seat next to her and she hoped that no one would sit next to her. Just then she noticed the pair of green and silver robes standing in the doorway, scanning the classroom for a seat. Riddle stood there, his eyes looming over every student. Suddenly his eyes stopped. He spotted Hermione sitting in the far back corner of the classroom and noticed there was an empty seat beside her. He walked into the classroom and it didn't take long for Dumbledore to notice him.

"Mr. Riddle?" Riddle stopped in his tracks and turned to the professor. "Sorry I'm late, sir. I had to deliver something to madam Holly." Tom smiled and Hermione almost laughed. Dumbledore didn't seem to convinced but didn't let people now that. "Very well, please take your seat." He proceeded to the far corner and sat down next to Hermione. She froze. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here." "Do I have a choice?" "Nope. Was all he said.

The rest of the class was very uncomfortable to Hermione. Riddle was sitting next to her and she was sure that every few seconds, he was looking at her. He spoke to her a few times, attempting to start a conversation and then failing when Hermione said things like, "yes," "no," "maybe," "ok," and "yup." Finally the class was dismissed and Hermione went up to Dumbledore. She waited until the rest of the class was out before she spoke. "Sir, I'm a little worried about this whole family thing. The Ravenclaws are starting to look at me weird because they think we're related." Dumbledore looked up from a paper he was reading. "Ms. Foster, I assure you that there is nothing to worry about. If anything goes wrong, just tell me."

Hermione nodded her head and left the classroom. The next class she had was herbology, which surprisingly was very slow. She had the rest of the day off afterwards due to a sickness that was spreading to the teachers. Hermione went to her room in the head's dormitory and was happy when she saw no sign of Riddle. She fell on her bed and fell asleep.


	11. A week's Worth Of Wisdom

Hermione woke up the next morning with a huge headache. During breakfast, Lucy and John sat away from her. Lucy smiled at her every now and then but John didn't even glance at her. Her headache was so bad that she was excused from breakfast to go up to the infirmary to get some medicine from the nurse, which according to Riddle, was madam Holly.

Hermione's day continued in the normal way, at least until the rest of the professors were out of the hospital wing. When she went up to get the potion, she saw her 5 professors in the wing. Transfiguration was fun, other than Riddle sitting next to her and still trying to get a conversation going and then failing when she barely said anything.

Hermione talked to Dumbledore after class for the rest of the week. "I'm beginning to believe that somebody's watching me. Like they know something and they're trying to figure out something. Like who I am." Hermione had felt like that for the past few days. She was already sure that she knew who it was. _Riddle._ The only person that couldn't bare the thought of not knowing something about some one.

Riddle was, after all, the young lord Voldemort. He was obviously the one trying to find out her secrets. She couldn't let that happen, she _wouldn't _let that happen. Hermione was too careful to let anyone, especially Riddle, find out the truth. Dumbledore obviously didn't count. He already knew the truth and Hermione was determined to make sure that it stayed between Dumbledore and her. She was positive of that.

"Hermione, I know that you're worried but just remember who you are. You are the brightest witch of her age. You are clever, intelligent, brilliant, and beautiful. Nobody wants to find out anything, I assure you." "That's very kind, sir, but if you remember, I'm also a mystery. Everyone's trying to find out more about me. I could be in danger, professor." Hermione was really worried now. Her professor thought that she was safe.

Future Dumbledore would've understood that she was worried. He would've believed her and taken the situation very seriously. Hermione was angry at past Dumbledore for being so foolish. She didn't understand him. She recalled the sorting hat's words about Dumbledore that day when she was placed in Ravenclaw. 'A wise being.' Hermione mentally scoffed. _Wise my butt._ Hermione shook her head in disagreement.

"Professor-" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence before Dumbledore spoke again. "Ms. Granger, I assure you. You are not in any danger. I am rather busy and I must ask you to leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Remember this, Hermione. Where light is free to live, lies the wisdom you must give." And with that Dumbledore stood up and escorted Hermione to the door. Hermione let out a sigh as the door closed behind her.

She walked along the corridors of Hogwarts. Not a single person was walking by. It was almost as if all the students had simply disappeared. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she needed to know something new. She wanted to get some information on time travel so she decided to head to the library. Hermione knew that she probably didn't need to with her knowledge but she wanted out. She wanted to leave 1944, even though she had to stay.

Hermione went up the familiar stairs and saw the doors to the library. She began her walking to the doors but ran into a tall being. Said being was the very person she had hoped disappeared like all the other students seemed to have done. Standing in front of her, standing and not sprawled out on the floor like she, was Tom Riddle. "Watch it, Riddle," she snapped. He raised an eyebrow and Hermione couldn't help but look down.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster. I didn't see you there. Where are you off to?" Hermione mentally scoffed, not at his asking where she was going but telling her that he was sorry. _Liar. _Hermione remembered that Riddle had asked her a question and she hadn't responded. "Just somewhere." "And this 'somewhere' is?" Hermione thought how silly it would be to not just tell him that she was going to the library. "Just the library. Keeping up with my reading." Hermione smiled.

Tom stuck out his hand but she didn't know why. Then she remembered that she was on the ground from running into him. She lifted herself off the ground instead of taking his hand. He simply tucked his hand back into his pocket, clearly expecting her to reject his kind gestures. Riddle mentally scoffed himself. _Kind gestures._ Hermione walked past him and entered the library. She picked out a few books on time travel and sat in a far back corner.

Riddle walked into the library as well and found Hermione in the corner. Riddle noticed that she was reading a book called 'Traveling Through Time' by: Maxwell Moonstone. He glanced at her other books and read the titles. 'Looking Into The Future,' 'Time Travel And How To Do It, and last but not least, 'How To Get Back To A Certain Time.' "Time traveling?" Hermione looked up from her book and stared at Riddle. "Why are you reading about time travel, Ms. Foster?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to get more knowledge. There's nothing wrong with collecting more knowledge. It may come in handy."

Tom knew she was right. Knowing about important things such as time travel could come in handy. Plus, if he wanted to become the new dark lord, he would need to know about time travel. "Yes, you're right. May I join you?" Hermione looked up and then looked at her book as he took a seat in front of her. He seemed to notice that she was on edge just by him being in her presence. He smiled to himself. _Excellent. _

**2 Hours Later: **

Hermione packed all of her stuff and left the library, leaving a startled Tom in his thoughts. 2 hours of trying to concentrate on her reading and failing whenever Tom asked her questions on her life. She knew he was the one who was watching her. She knew he would always being watching her, hiding in the shadows. She went to her dormitory and said the password (which she had changed to '1995' without Riddle knowing. The portrait swung open and she walked into the large room.

She walked up the stairs and entered her room. She got ready for bed and fell asleep. The next morning, she walked up to Dumbledore after class. He said that she was safe and that she would need to talk to him after class for the next few days. Tuesday's words of wisdom were "The shadows are good or information, but make movements and you will be questioned." Wednesday's words of wisdom were "Take a walk along the lake, and discover you powers that you must take." Thursday: "Live the life you want to live, but remember who you are inside." Friday: "Believe in your heart and you'll find your way." Saturday: "A week is as strong as a month is weak." Sunday: "Be aware of your task and don't fail or everything will change."

Hermione was tired that night. She could barely stay awake. She had classes tomorrow and she didn't want to get up. Tom had been quiet for awhile. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him often in the past week. She would see him in classes and then after, he just seemed to disappear in thin air. "A week's worth of wisdom," left her mouth as her eyes slowly closed, and she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Missing

Hermione's day had gone by rather slowly. Now that 2 of her professors had gotten better, she had extra classes to worry about. Tom had the same schedule as her..._AGAIN. _She was rather tired of having him in every class. Tom still disappeared after each class and reappear in the next. Things had gotten better the past few weeks. Lucy and John had started talking to her again.

John had apologized for his behavior and how he over-reacted at the news of Dumbledore and Hermione's family relationship. Hermione had forgiven him and things had only gotten better. She didn't have any homework for the entire month. Usually she was upset but she didn't care. She had been so tired lately that she had hoped to put off homework.

Hermione wrote in her diary every night. Talking about how she missed her friends and family, of how she missed home and just wished that Tom would mind his own business. She had been irritated by him for the past few weeks. He just wouldn't stay away from her. He still tried to converse with her every now and then but she ignored him most of the time. The only time she ever talked to him was when it had something to do with an assignment. Since she didn't have any homework, there was no reason for her to talk to him.

She wanted an explanation for why he kept disappearing after each class, though. She couldn't seem to catch him at a good moment. She didn't even see him in the common room and he was barely in his room anymore. Hermione didn't care where he was. She just wanted to know where he kept disappearing to. She didn't expect him to tell her, though. That was the problem.

How could some one expect a dark lord, especially Lord Voldemort (young or not), to tell people where he was going. Hermione rolled her eyes. Tom was probably off torturing one of the deatheaters for messing up on a mission. Hermione was told by Harry that Tom used to have deatheater meetings at the school. Tom kept a low profile and the deatheaters sure didn't turn him in. Tom would probably murder them if they did. Hermione was sure of it.

She didn't expect Tom to be very considerate. He would surely kill them for betraying him. Hermione heard the portrait door close and she knew Tom was back. Hermione calmly walked out of her room and down the stairs to the common room. Tom was sitting on the couch, reading a book that she couldn't see the title of. She walked in front of him and waited patiently for him to look up. He didn't. Hermione rolled her eyes.

She cleard her throat and Tom looked up. "Ms. Foster. How are you?" Hermione wanted to slap him. "Where have you been going?" Tom looked confused. "Whatever do you mean?" "After classes. You disappear and then you're barely in the common room or your dormitory." Hermione knew that he'd try to make her believe that it was head boy stuff but she wouldn't fall for it. He knew she wouldn't buy it either.

"I don't see how that's any of _your _business. Just leave it alone." He began walking to the stairs that lead to his room but Hermione stepped in front of them, blocking his path. "Tell me. Where have you been going?" Tom was getting angry. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Its none of your business. Don't try my patience, or else." "Or else what?" Hermione glared at him. "Or else, you'll regret it." He let go of her wrists and walked up the stairs. She heard a door slam shut and she knew that she should probably get out of the common room.

She quickly ran out and dashed down the halls. She was unaware that she had left her diary on her bed where anyone, especially Tom, could find it. She ran, and ran but quickly lost her breath. She silently panted as she realized that she was in front of the library. Why did she always end up at the library? She shook away the thought and walked into the library.

Hours later, Hermione put all of her books away and headed back to the common room. She figured that Tom would've probably cooled down by now. If he hadn't, she didn't know what would happen. She finally got back to the common room. She walked in to see that the room was empty. No sign of Tom. She figured he was in his room. She walked up the stairs to her own room and silently closed her door.

She sat down on her bed and thought about her friends. She missed them so much. She decided to write in her diary. She realized that she had put it on her bed but when she looked, she didn't see it. She quickly jumped off of her bed and searched her entire room. There was no sign of her diary and she began to panic. Her diary was missing. _Oh, no!_


End file.
